Technical Field
The present invention relates to the technical field of organic liquid hydrogen storage, in particular to a normal-pressure and temperature dehydrogenation system for a liquid hydrogen source material.
Background of the Invention
One of the greatest challenges facing the human being in this century is developing new energy to replace or partially replace nonrenewable fossil fuel. In the “12th Five-Year Development Plan for National Strategic Emerging Industries” issued by the State Council last year, new energy represented by hydrogen energy fuel cells and new energy automobiles are listed separately as key industry development directions, and specific development goals and development routes are proposed. For its extensive raw material sources, pollution-free property and high energy conversion efficiency, hydrogen energy is a preferred new energy technology for solving the future clean energy demand problem.
The hydrogen energy technology comprises large-scale preparation, storage, transportation and high-efficiency utilization of hydrogen as well as construction of supporting infrastructure and other links, wherein storage and transportation are key to safe and efficient utilization of hydrogen energy. Currently adopted storage and transportation technologies in the industry mainly include liquified hydrogen storage and transportation at −253° C. and high-pressure hydrogen storage and transportation at 350-700 atm, energy consumption for the high-pressure hydrogen and liquified hydrogen technologies and application thereof is at least 20 times higher than hydrogen production cost, and potential safety hazards including leakage and overhigh pressure of a hydrogen storage tank exist. If hydrogen molecules can be adsorbed onto a certain carrier to achieve safe storage at normal pressure and temperature and hydrogen can be released in a controllable mode under a mild condition in use, hydrogen energy can be used effectively and safely. Therefore, major industrial countries in the world are all researching and developing a liquid organic hydrogen storage technology based on normal-pressure and temperature. Take Germany as an example, a developed liquid organic hydrogen storage technology can achieve hydrogen absorption/desorption circulation under a mild condition, however, the technology has the defect that a hydrogen storage carrier has a high melting point and is solid at normal temperature; and a hydrogen storage technology based on traditional organic materials like methylbenzene is researched and developed in Japan currently, but dehydrogenation temperature is too high (higher than 300° C.), and byproducts can poison fuel cells. Therefore, large-scale application of the two hydrogen storage technologies is limited.
Under the leading of Professor Cheng Hansong from the second batch of “Thousand Talents Program” launched by the Organization Department of the Central Committee of the CPC, based on his original work in the US, the sustainable energy laboratory research team from China University of Geosciences (Wuhan) found a liquid organic conjugated molecule hydrogen storage material after long-term exploration and research, the material is characterized in low melting point (as slow as −20° C. according to the currently developed technology), high flashing point (150° C. or more), high purity (99.99%) of released gas under the action of a self-made efficient catalyst, low dehydrogenation temperature (about 150° C.) and the like, besides, the cycle life is long (2000 times or more), reversibility is high, and gases like carbon monoxide poisoning fuel cells are not generated. As a hydrogen carrier, the material exists in a liquid state all the time in use and can be stored and transported like petroleum at normal pressure and temperature, and an existing gasoline transportation method and an existing gas station structure can be used.